1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and systems of determining pulmonary function, and in particular to methods and systems using computed tomography.
2. Background Description
Currently, pulmonary ventilation is performed using single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT), a nuclear medicine imaging procedure, which is more expensive and time consuming than computed axial tomography (CAT scan, or CT). Furthermore, the resolution of SPECT is significantly poorer than that of CT. What is needed is a method for measuring lung ventilation that uses CT.